


so let's do something wild, i know it's been a while

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, saya never gets to be happy in my fanfics im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: (let me remind you that we're all alive.)





	so let's do something wild, i know it's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> natsusaya is so good
> 
> i want saya to be happy but here i am, angst train, choochoo,

Saya let her hands run through Natsu’s hair one last time before she pulled her lips away, exhausted, much to Natsu’s disappointment. Her brown eyes were trained on Saya’s lips, and she felt the urge to cover them in embarrassment. As if they hadn’t been under her gaze since the beginning.

 

“Come back,” Natsu whispered.

 

It’s what she said when Saya left the band; well, a few minutes after, really. She said it barely an inch away from her, invading way too much uncomfortable and making the room way, way too hot. She was blocking the doorway, blocking the escape, and Saya had almost said yes. She would’ve, too, had Natsu not looked so certain.

 

She hated this girl.

 

It’s what she said when Saya was standing out in the rain, umbrella long broken and pieces forgotten in a muddy puddle. She’d screamed it, screamed the words, but they never left her mouth because she didn’t hate Natsu. Not at that moment, at least. She’d wanted to, wanted Natsu to give her a reason, wanted her to look stubborn and furious and every last emotion Saya did hate, but no, she just looked sad and broken. 

 

She kissed her there for the first time. Saya took satisfaction in getting her soaked and uncomfortable to the bone.

 

She wanted to break her, she wanted to tear her in two and destroy her yet she couldn’t stand it when she looked at the aftermath. What kind of fucking person was she?

 

Natsu looked strong, powerful, her arms around her waist but loose enough so Saya could pull back when she wanted to. (She wished Natsu would do something she couldn’t forgive. Then it would be so much easier.) She looked certain, but not stubborn; she wanted her, but would let her go if she chose.

 

“Come back,” Natsu whispered.

  
Saya obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> give natsu a last name so the tags don't look so awkward


End file.
